1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a health promoting appliance which is used by making it into direct contact with the human skin. More particularly, the invention relates to the health promoting appliance which contains germanium.
2. Prior Art
The germanium is a well known element as a semi conductor. The germanium is also known that it produces effects to recover the functions of human body and to activate the restoration of body cells when it is used in contact with the human skin. These effects are produced by the increase of oxygen concentration in the body with releasing hydrogen from the body because the germanium is bonded with hydrogen through ionic reaction. Furthermore, the germanium has a health promoting effect because the germanium is liable to release electrons at temperatures above 32° C. and its electric charges fix up the electric current in the body.
The health promoting appliance utilizing germanium which is applied to the skin, is referred to, for example, in Patent Document 1. Because the health promoting appliance utilizes the health promoting effect of germanium, there are produced and sold several granular health promoting appliances, necklace type appliances and bracelet type appliances of cast germanium product of 99.999% in purity.
In Patent Document 2, it is pointed out that only surface portions of germanium can contribute to the curing effect in the health promoting appliances that is used in contact with the human skin. So that, skin-contact pieces are proposed, which is formed by sintering a mixture of germanium particles and particles of hardly ionizable metals such as silver, gold and tin.
Related Arts                Patent Document 1 JP-B No. 58-48186(1983)        Patent Document 2 JP-B No. 61-15703(1986)        
The germanium is used for producing health promoting appliances as described above, however, the germanium has a defect that it is mechanically hard, so that it is not suitable for machining. When cast products are subjected to machining process such as cutting or grinding, cracking or chipping is liable to occur. So that, the low production yield is one of problems. Because the raw ore of germanium is rather expensive, the issue of the above low production yield is an important factor, which directly affects the production cost. Therefore, it is wanted to provide germanium health promoting appliances which can be produced without or with less machining process.
Under the above-described circumstances, the object of the present invention is to provide a germanium health promoting appliance which can be produced inexpensively without requiring machining work and also to provide a method for producing the same.